nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows (A Ditto Fan-Fic)
This is a fan-fiction written by Plasmaster. Please do not edit this. It is a fan-fic about the newly released Nitrome game, Ditto. Enjoy. Inspiration I played through and finished Ditto in thirty minutes. The ending was so amazing and shocking, I just had to write this. Enjoy. Shadows I wanted to cry. Knew I couldn't. Shadows like me can't cry. We can only hope for a chance to escape, a chance to get out of this horrible dungeon. The scarlet demons that fly through the endless hallways and darkest chambers of this cursed place scare us. We roam about, lamenting, but unable to cry. Because shadows can't cry. It's how we became shadows in fact. Every one of us was once a prisoner, thrown in here for some crime, or maybe just because we were hated by somebody that knew how to get us in here. At first, we had hope. We knew that there must be a way out. The first prisoners here were deceived by the demons. The demons promised to show them the way out. I was one of those prisoners. We followed them, through the massive darkness, through the dangerous traps, across the strange, orange and metallic floors. They showed us the exit. We were so happy to have found the way out. Then the demons left, locking the exit behind them. Our hopes came crashing down. We fell into such a great depression. The floors, they were magic. They leached your sadness out until your body was nothing but a red scarf (the mark of all prisoners) and a final cry. Then they put all of our sadness into a form devoid of color. A shadow. Since then, more prisoners have come. The demons left them alone from then on. They had had their fun. It was we shadows that had to do it next. If we didn't, we were doomed to roam the chambers of the dungeon, unable to feel anything but sadness for the rest of eternity. I keep hesitating to do it. To lead the gullible prisoners to their doom. It was all so selfish. While they got to go back into the world, to enjoy the freedom and sunlight, the prisoners they had tricked always got turned into shadows. You may be asking, 'why do the shadows have to lead the prisoners? Can't they just go to the exit themselves?' Well, no, we can't. The journey is long and hard. The magic floors help along the way, but they only work with two beings, and one must be material. I looked down through the floor. Another prisoner laid there, sleeping. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I laid down on the floor and mimicked the prisoner perfectly. It's one ability we shadows have. I guess you could say it's an up side. Eventually I heard the prisoner wake up. I copied the movements flawlessly. I pushed the feeling that what I was doing was wrong down as best I could. "Hello?" the prisoner called. I would've cried. The prisoner was a little girl. What she could have done to wind up there, I don't know. I hesitated, not knowing if I should continue. She stood up. I kept copying her movements, robotic, doing it automatically even though my thoughts were elsewhere. I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I thought. She walked over to the door. I followed. She went through. I followed. The little girl turned out to be more capable than I thought. She solved every puzzle, survived every trap...I did my part, dodging the demons and keeping her aloft in midair by keeping on the floor on my side of the mirrors. The demons didn't want her to leave. They fed off of the fear of the prisoners. I was taking away their food supply. But they couldn't touch her, because she was material. So they targeted me, knowing that she would never make it out without a shadow to guide her. Guide her to her doom. Eventually we made it, made it to the exit. Made it to the end. I'm doing it, I thought. I'm finally going to end this misery. I sighed. I drifted through the floor until I was standing next to her. She gasped, suddenly shocked and afraid. "I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but I have to." I said. With that, I ran out the exit and slammed the door, locking it. I heard her weeping on the other side. Braced myself. I knew what was next. Suddenly, I heard a gasp, and then a loud blow, as if something was being exhaled. Her sadness. Then, a final cry. It was done. I turned to look at my surroundings. I was finally free. I was free from the evil dungeon. Free from the demons. Free from the crowds of lamenting shadows. Then, I realized, I would never be free. The sun shone brightly, and while I was still a shadow, I could express emotions again. That was what I had wanted. Despite having gotten what I desired though, I only made myself a prisoner again. A prisoner of guilt. I would never be free from myself, from the knowledge that I had done a terrible thing to that little girl. I ran back to the door, unlocking it. I threw it open and called for the little girl, tears running down my face. No-one was there. No little girl, no shadow, nothing. I cried, cried and cried and cried. "You got what you wanted," I said to myself, "You can feel again. You can cry again. Yes, you can cry. You can cry for the rest of eternity. Forever." SHADOWS Category:Stories